


Enemy territory

by AGayPharah



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Nuka World, possibly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayPharah/pseuds/AGayPharah
Summary: Mags black falls for a member of the pack





	1. Chapter 1

I heard loud banging at the door. It really was too early for this shit! I get up and fix my suit. In the process of strapping my armor on I hear the frantic knocks again. 

"I'm coming... Knock one more fucking time and you will be used as a shooting range target." I rushed to the door expecting a operator to be on the other side but it was the new Overboss. "What's so important? The suns not even up yet Overboss." 

"Well I figured you might want to know about the pack member that's on your territory. The operators at Nuka world found a pack member in the factory gathering the remains of mirlurks." The vault dweller stands with arms crossed and a eyebrow cocked, looking at me expectedly. 

"And what would you like me to do about it? That was territory you gave us. They have 2 other places to stay at aside from their base. Why is this pack member even there?" I mirrored her. 

"I don't know but you might want to handle it before mason notices a member of his pack is gone. Now that it's just you two, that narrows down the possibility of which gang did it pretty significantly. Either keep the peace, or I put you both down." She gets in my face in a rather poor attempt to intimidate me. I couldn't hold my smile back. Big bad Overboss thinking the operators were as weak as the disciples. Sorely mistaken... but I'll keep my gang at bay just this once for helping me give that bitch a permanent dirt nap. 

"Fine Overboss, but don't say I don't pay back debts." With that she left. I step completely out of my room to see most of the operators staring at me shocked. Even William seemed to pause before finishing his whiskey off from the night before. The other seemed to not budge even after being spotted snooping in my business. I guess a little force wouldn't hurt. I take my rifle out and pointed it to the nearest operator. Everyone went back to what they were doing excluding the operator I pointed at who ducked behind our practice range dummy. I put my gun back on my back, and headed out to the plant. 

"What are yo- oh it's you mags... what are you doing going out of the parlor? Are we finally killing those dogs?! You know this is the fifth time I've had to put out flaming bags of dog shit out! That shit doesn't come off easy! It took like-" 

"David, as much as I normal appreciate your company and updates, I have business to attend to. So get back to work and never let the vault dweller back in without me knowing." 

"Y-yes ma'am! I'll get back to guarding the parlor." He assumed his normal position and demeanor. I headed north to the Nuka plant. Passing many confused operators, who knew they were too low in rank to stop and questioned me. Also passing a few pack members who seemed alerted by my presence to much as to run home to probably tell there alpha. I smirk in response. Like I have any interest in them at the moment other than who this stupid pack member is.


	2. Nuka cola plant

Finally I arrive at the Nuka cola plant. Honestly, I didn't care quite enough to really hurry. Worst case scenario, I'd have to put the pack and Overboss in the ground. Which was a very good in itself. 

I had never really looked at this area before, it wasn't exactly nice but better than most places I've heard about here. I press on to the end of the tunnel, I was face to face with 3 of my operators huddled around a pack member on the ground being kicked and held under the water. 

"ENOUGH!" I raised my voice enough to get them to jump back, turning to look at me in shock. The pack member yanked off her elephant mask. She turned over and propping herself up on her elbows, gasping for air. 

"Mags, we were-they where-the mutt came onto our territory. We just wanted to send a message and-" mags cut the operator off. 

"Didn't I say, that's enough? I will not repeat myself a third time. Only speak when I ask you a question. Got it?" They all furiously nodded. I approached the pack member. The operators backed away in fear. I kneeled down to meet her eyes. Offering a hand to help her up. She stared at me for what felt like 10 awkward minutes. A cough from a operator behind me seemed to wake the girl out of her thoughts. She grabbed my hand fearfully with a shaky hand. I helped her to her feet, only for her to fall back into the water. She gasped for air again. This time I took matters into my own hands. I grabbed her hand and slung it around my neck to walk her to the nearest wall to prop her onto and out of the polluted water. As soon as I let her go she slid down the wall into a almost fetal position, still visibly out of breath. 

"Now... are you going to tell me why your on operator territory?" She practically wheezed in response. I sat beside her giving her time to regain her composure. I grow angry at my operators. If they hadn't beaten her senseless, I wouldn't be here for so long waiting for one fucking word. 

"You heard her mutt! Why the fuck did you come here?!" I pull my rifle from my back and hit him in the knee with the butt of it. 

"I don't need a fucking parakeet, do I John? Can I not speak for myself? One. More FUCKING. Word. And it'll be the other end of my gun, and I don't miss. Got it John?" He nodded furiously, still clutching his knee. The other operators migrated to the other side of the tunnel, to watch from a safe distance. I turn my attention back to the pack member. She looks at me with big fearful eyes. 

"I-I was by the cafè and I was talking to max about the cafe running low on food because most traders don't go past the trade center and the raiders just take the food without paying. An operator came up to us and told us we could come down to the plant to get the Mirelurks meat. Max didn't want to go but I asked mason and he told me I could try and when I got here, I got jumped. I'm sorry I didn't want to start any trouble, I was just trying to help restock the cafè. That's all." She was shaking in fear. I got up to go fetch her bag out of the water, it only had a piece of Mirelurks meat. I sighed and put her arm around my neck again. 

"Alright, lets go." I got her to her feet and started to walk her out of the tunnel when John spoke up. 

"That's it?!" I turned to look at him. 

"No, you three collect the rest of the Mirelurks meet and deliver it to the cafè." And with that we continued our walk to the packs territory.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. There’s a serious lack of mags black content out there, so I just decided to write my own fanfic. I will most likely post onto my Wattpad first before this. So if you want faster updates on this fic, go to my wattpad  
>  https://my.w.tt/VQNItLqSiS


End file.
